


Would You Be My Love?

by chaellax



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Some angst, They love each other, just fluff, momo and sana secretly dating?, not too much though, samo, some sanayeon, they're too LOUD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaellax/pseuds/chaellax
Summary: I like this familiar feeling,I like your awkward way of talking,How about you?What do you think of me?Answer me.Or when Sana realizes that she loves someone else.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 19





	Would You Be My Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter!  
> @chaesmol

As soon as Sana arrives at school, students any age will turn their heads just to see her walk in. Even though she loves the attention, there are some days where Sana just feels annoyed at people looking at everything at what she's doing. That day seems to be today.

When she steps in the school though, that is a whole other conversation. People around her will whisper or scream about how much they want Sana, even though they can't. Sana absolutely hates it. It's just too much for her poor little body to handle this kind of popularity.

_Why are people so annoying today?_ She mumbles to herself. Her poor head will explode any minute now if it weren't for Mina dragging her out of the crowd. Perhaps Mina's her hero for today. She sighs unknowingly. Maybe she can just act like nothing will bother her and continue off with her day. 

" _Sanaaa~!_ " A recognizable voice calls her. She turns around, getting a bear hug in return. As she let's go though, Sana's smile grew wider at the familliar bunny smile and perfume in front of her. Seeing Nayeon's smile makes her feel something, she's sure that only Nayeon can do this to her.

" _Nayeon-ah_ " Her day just got better just by seeing Nayeon. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. Nayeon took a hold of her lovers hand and intertwined them, giving her signature smile afterwards. " _Let's go?_ " Sana nodded, leaving the crowd to go to the school's cafeteria.

Mina on the other hand just rolled her eyes, " _Can't believe they forgot about me._ " She sighs, following them afterwards. 

______

Once they reached the cafeteria, the whole school once again turned their heads to see the most well known couple in the school. Some of them are sighing, some are really supportive, while some just hates them, saying they don't deserve each other and that they are way better. Nayeon tightens her grip on Sana's hand while she keeps on walking to their spot. No one dares to sit on their table.

Well, except for this girl with glasses that has blonde hair. She's just on her phone, minding her own business. Sana would be lying if she called this girl unattractive, she was utterly stunning. " _Hey,_ " Nayeon sternly says, making Sana shake off her thoughts. The girl then looks up from her phone, a frightened look was visible in her eyes. Everyone was watching them now. No one can even stop the Im Nayeon, too afraid on what might happen to them so they just sit and watch, not helping the girl.

Sana just stared at the girl the whole time, couldn't take her eyes off her. Something about her captivated her heart. She couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking that. She already has a girlfriend. Sana can't think like this yet when they made eye contact, all the flowers bloomed inside of her. Sana has never felt this when she was with Nayeon. This, it was, different. Sana looked away from her, a blush forming on her cheeks. ' _Why do I feel like this towards her?_ ' She asks herself.

Nayeon was about to speak, if it weren't for the tall basketball player dashing towards them, bowing over and over again when she was in front of the two. " _I'm so sorry, she just transferred here today. We'll be leaving now._ " As soon as she finished talking, she took a hold of the pretty girls' hand and left. Sana once again stared at the other girls' back. Her heart racing after the interaction. She didn't even talk to her but that girl already made her heart do so many things that even Nayeon can't do. ' _What is this feeling? Why does it feel so familiar? But why do I like this feeling so much?_ ' Sana has a lot of unanswered questions. She needs to stop thinking of her. ' _Only Nayeon can make me feel this way. I just feel comfortable around her. Yeah, that's why I feel like this._ ' Now she was just rambling inside her head. It's the truth that Nayeon can only do this to her ( _Excuses, Sana, excuses_ ). 

" _What's wrong?_ " Sana looks up to meet Nayeon's soft gaze. The other girl holding her hand as soon as they make eye contact. For some reason though, Sana feels nothing anymore. This morning, Nayeon was there holding her hand and smiling at her. That did so many things to her that it made her day so much better but now, she feels nothing. It all somehow, vanished. The warmth she felt when Nayeon held her hand vanished, the fondness she felt when she looks at her like she's the most attractive women in this world vanished, the love she felt when she's with her vanished. Everything that she felt for Nayeon, vanished. How can that happen?

At the same time, the girl, the girl who she just met earlier, the girl who is the most beautiful women that her eyes ever laid on, the girl who stole her heart so easily, with ease, is standing behind her girlfriend, laughing at whatever the basketball player said. That sight alone tells her that her heart belonged to someone else. And that pains her. Even she, herself didn't even know this. How can it suddenly turn out like this?

" _Sana?_ " Her thoughts stop when she hears the voice that she doesn't want to hear anymore. It scares and hurts her. She doesn't want to hurt her feelings. So, Sana decides to just push her thoughts and feelings somewhere that will never be found, and she pretends, pretends that she still loves Nayeon with all her heart. " _I'm ok, don't worry_ _._ " Sana pretends. Sana is really good at pretending. " _Let's go somewhere later, ok?_ " Sana keeps on pretending just so she wouldn't hurt Nayeon. " _I love you, Nayeon._ "

______

It's been months and Sana stills pretends. Pretends that she loves Nayeon. " _Sana-yah!_ " She was waving at her with so much love that it still hurts Sana. So she waves back, tries to show all her love when she waves. Hopefully she can feel the love with that one wave since Sana doesn't know what love is anymore. Ever since that day with the girl, Sana would ignore the girl, but no matter where Sana was, the girl was there as well. Maybe Sana does know what love is, but it isn't with the girl that she wants.

Then, out of no where, the girl came into view. Funny how Sana still doesn't know the girls' name. Sana doesn't even try finding out what her name is. Though she really wants to. The girl was with the tall basketball player again, with two small students, laughing at whatever her friend says. There's a game going on today and Nayeon's playing, of course she's here to cheer for her. Volleyball and Sana never go together very well but girlfriends have to be there for each other right? So here she is. Cheering for her girlfriend.

Sana sighs as she waits for Mina, she just takes out her phone as she waits for her. As Sana was going through her phone a soft voice spoke to her, making her heartbeat go faster by the second. When their eyes met, Sana couldn't help but be startled. " _H-hi_ " Sana was freaking out, the girl that she tried to ignore for days is standing in front of her. She looks even more prettier up close. " _Hey.._ " Sana facepalmed at herself. The girl in front of her was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, she seems nervous. Sana then took a hold of her hand, caressing her thumb soothingly against her hand. She then realizes what she was doing and was about to pull away but the girl held her hand tighter.

" _Can I sit here?_ " Sana can't speak for some reason. All the words got stuck in her throat. So she couldn't speak at the moment, she decides to nod instead. At least her head can still move. It'll be embarrassing if she doesn't speak or move at all in front of her. " _Thank you_ " The girl sat beside her, causing Sana's heart to beat louder. Sana hopes she wouldn't hear her beating heart.

' _Should I ask what her name is?_ ' Sana was contemplating about this for awhile and the girl seems to notice. " _Is there something wrong?_ " She quickly looks at her, she was staring at Sana with her head tilted cutely to the side. ' _Here goes nothing_ ' Sana says to herself. " _What's your name?_ " The girl was surprised at the question, she thought it would be more serious, like why was she sitting here, or why didn't she bring her friends with her. At least she didn't ask, the girl sighed out of relief.

' _Hirai_ _Momo, and I know who you are already, Sana_ " Sana was totally not freaking out inside because she totally is. The way Momo said her name made her heart race even faster. If only she can hear her voice everyday. " _If your gonna ask about how I know your name,_ " She turns to look at Sana. " _I asked your friend, Mina. Plus you're kinda popular so.._ " Momo trails off.

Sana just nods, can't even speak right now. She doesn't even know how she asked what her name is without stuttering. An awkward silence took over them as they wait patiently for the game to start. Sana kept checking her phone once in awhile, wondering where Mina is. When she finally spotted Mina though, Mina was sitting with Momo's friends instead. Sana really wants to murder Mina for not sitting with her. How is she suppose to survive the whole game when Momo is here? Sana looks to her left to see Momo on her phone. She couldn't help but admire her. Her blonde hair really suits her well, it makes her look more angelic, her hazel brown eyes makes Sana want to drown in them, her pointy nose that she so badly want to poke, her cute puffy cheeks that she wants to squish, and her lips that she so badly wants against her own.

As Sana looks down, she notices that their hands are still intertwined. Sana's face then began to show a tint of red. As much as she wants to hold Momo's hand she has to let go, she has a girlfriend for goodness sake. So, Sana slowly let's go but Momo holds her hand tighter. When their eyes meet Sana saw a look in Momo's eyes. It's confusing. Sana can't read Momo, normally she can read people that she's with but Momo's different. Momo has always been different from the start.

" _Don't let go_ " Is she pleading? She should know that Sana is with Nayeon already but why is she still doing this? Sana can't do this to Nayeon, but she really wants to hold her. " _Momo, I'm with Nayeon already. Please just stop whatever you're doing._ " Luckily they were at the back corner of the gym so no one can see them but then Momo stood up, pulling Sana along with her outside the gym.

______

" _M-Momo!_ " Sana pulled her hand off Momo's grip. They only spoke for the first time today and Momo's already doing so many things to Sana. " _Say Sana,_ " She turns around. " _If you and Nayeon are together then why do you keep looking at me like you want me?_ " That caught Sana off guard. How does Momo know? Was Sana really that obvious?

" _W-What are you talking about?_ " Sana can't even look at Momo anymore, too nervous and too afraid to get caught even though she was caught already. " _Sana,_ " When Momo called her, Sana can't help but to look up at her. She really can't resist Momo can she? " _Do you want me or not?_ " Sana was not prepared to answer that question. She wants Momo, she really does but someone is stopping her. " _I do want you. It's just that I can't leave-_ "

" _Nayeon, right? You don't want to hurt her. How about you do what makes you happy for once, Sana. Because I fell for you, ever since the first day I was here. I thought you wanted me as much as I wanted you since you keep on looking at me, but once I get too close you'll ignore me. So I thought that maybe I was just being delusional. But you kept on doing it, looking at me like I'm the only one you want. And then I connected the dots, you didn't want to leave Nayeon since you're afraid that you will hurt her."_ Momo held her hand taking a deep breath.

Sana was taken aback by Momo's speech. So Momo knew what was going on inside Sana's little head. She couldn't read Momo but Momo could read her. Sana's vision was blurry, she didn't even know she was crying until Momo wiped the tears that fell from her puffy eyes. " _Listen to me Sana-yah, do what you want to do. Your own happiness matters the most, ok? So tell me, what do you want?_ "

" _You_ " Momo smiled at her answer. Sana has never been this happy in awhile. " _I love you, Momo_ "

" _I love you too, Sana_ " Momo slowly leans in, lips meeting after months of ignoring Momo. When their lips touched Sana knew that Momo was the one. When they pulled away, they leaned their foreheads together, smiling after. " _Say Sana, shouldn't you break up with Nayeon?_ " Normally Sana would be scared or nervous but she was smiling so wide that her cheeks hurt.

" _Greedy much, aren't we Hirai?_ " Momo rolled her eyes at the comment. " _Well, I just love you too much._ " Momo pulled away and held her hand tighter. " _Maybe that's why. Also Sana,_ " Sana hummed. " _I'll be here with you. So don't be afraid, Sana._ " Sana smiled even wider if that's even possible. " _I know_ " Momo pulled Sana again, this time Sana let's Momo guide her.

" _We're not going back to the gym?_ " Momo turns her head while running. " _Nope, I've been waiting for you for too long so I should take you out, right?_ " Sana scoffed at her but still ran with her to their destination anyway.

Perhaps, Sana does know what love is after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
